sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
H.O.P.E./Chapter Thirteen - Bitches On The Loose
Bitches On The Loose is the third installment of Season Two of H.O.P.E. and the thirteenth episode overall. After Velma and Wade come back from their little walk, the Regime goes looking for Cruella, as Tom meets again with The Crochanels. Mandy tries to free herself from her mental stability. Mukuro looks for a shelter along with Asahina and Sakura. Angela and Lucifer free Mona so she can help them to manipulate Junko, but things don't go so well. Episode Intro FOREST --- 14 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Velma is sucking Deadpool's dick. DEADPOOL: HARDER OMFG Velma keeps sucking. Deadpool cums. DEADPOOL: chimi-CHANGAS VELMA: god Wade, ur such a gentleman DEADPOOL: same DEADPOOL: now lets get back to crim's house before they lose their weaves CRIM'S HOUSE --- 14 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING CRIM: omfg guys im shooketh VELMA: WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING I SWEAR CRIM: um i was talking about cruella CRIM: idk where that bitch went DEADPOOL: fuck CRIM: Ummm Velma whats that white thing in ur mouth VELMA: ummmm MILK ITS MILK DEADPOOL: ... CRIM: omfg u two CRIM: Velma but ur a lesbian VELMA: what can i say VELMA: he has a really big cock CRIM: me TOM: God im the only gay bitch here thats single CRIM: um what about ni-- Crim notices CupcakKe and Nick are fucking hard. CUPCAKKE: PUT IT SO DEEP I CANT SPEAK CONSENSUS NICK: MY NEW SUGAR DADDY OML TOM: this is literally fucking stupid ew i dont no ew fuck this bye CLAIRE: same CRIM: OK EVERYONE STOP FUCKING FFS CRIM: we need to look for cruella shes missing TOM: omg no CRIM: yes TOM: no CRIM: yes TOM: no CRIM: yes TOM: no CRIM: yes TOM: no CRIM: yes TOM: no CRIM: yes TOM: no DEADPOOL: quality writing over hear CRIM: yes TOM: no CRIM: yes TOM: no CRIM: yes TOM: no CRIM: yes TOM: no CRIM: yes TOM: *gasps* CRIM: she cant be too far CLAIRE: true CRIM: LETS GO REGIME ELSA: ew PART ONE SATANS' BASEMENT #516 --- 13 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- NIGHT Mona is singing a creepy lullaby. Suddenly, she gets startled by the opening of the basement door. Angela and Lucifer come out of it. LUCIFER: hi moan fuckermall MOAN: hi faggy lucy ANGELA: SHOTS FIREEEDDD FAGGY LUCY: shut up u fucking ugly rat FAGGY LUCY: tom STOP IT RN LUCIFER: tyyy MOAN: so what do u fuckers want LUCIFER: look ho we need ur help rn ANGELA: but u gotta be secret about it or else MONA: bitch do you think im scared of a fucking paper cut out and shane dawson?? MONA: Im bettin ur parents dont even know about this LUCIFER: HOE IF YOU HELP US... ANGELA: we will give you dolls MONA: OH FUCK YES Mona has an orgasm. ANGELA: umm MONA: im in LUCIFER: YASSS Faggy Lucy claps like a fucking dumbass. LUCIFER: sorry MONA: So what is ur plan? ANGELA: You're -A bitch figure it out MONA: OK fine... HERE'S THE PLAN JAPAN APPARTMENTS --- 14 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- AFTERNOON Mukuro, Asahina and Sakura are looking for an appartment. ASAHINA: Mukuro let me just say, what you did out there was very brave SAKURA: yeah whats the deal with ur sister MUKURO: She... She just... Ever since she was little, she was always so... Bored. She kept asking me to do these things. She said it would feel... Exciting. I wanted to please her. I wanted to make her happy. We were homeless for this short period of time, but in that period of time... All we really did had was each other. Then I left her with our family to join Fenrir... But after I came back... She wanted to paint the world with despair. And I said OK because... She's my sister. I love her more than anyone else. But I woke up. Everyone was gonna die because of her. Because of this addictive selfish need for excitement, despair. I need to stop her before she gets hurt. I just, I need to. ASAHINA: damn... SAKURA: Mukuro, Junko doesn't deserve you MUKURO: I... I don't know... ASAHINA: No, seriously. You've been so supportive to her that you almost got yourself killed. If there wasn't a technical error or something, you would be dead. Dead. Like... Maizono dead. SAKURA: yeah rip ASAHINA: She almost killed you. You have every right to turn your back against her. MUKURO: I just... I don't feel like I know her. Everything goes silent for a bit. ASAHINA: HOLY SHIT OMFG SAKURA: what ASAHINA: DONUTS Asahina jumps onto a plate of donuts lying in a corridor. SAKURA: Asahina you cant just eat every donut you see MUKURO: Yeah lmao Asahina do-- Asahina already ate the entire plate. SAKURA: why do i even bother PART TWO MANDY'S HEAD --- 14 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING MANDY'' (internal monologuing)'': It took me time to puzzle the pieces back together. But I realized: I wasn't in the past. And so wasn't Sister. Mandy runs to the church, while zombies are chasing her. She finds Sister. SISTER: yoooooooo MANDY: OPEN YOUR EYES SISTER: um theyre open MANDY: NO LIKE REALLY OPEN THEM SISTER: I can't MANDY: BE STRONG OMFG SISTER: im MANDY: DO IT Mandy and Sister try to really open their eyes and both succeed. They open their eyes only to find themselves in a basement, lying down. MANDY: omfg SISTER: So wait SISTER: Why did you thought I was dead JUNKO: Well it does help when ur brainwashing the world Junko shows up in front of them, with a knife. SISTER: ok bitch u need jesus JUNKO: Say hi to my mommy for me Junko throws the knife, hitting Sister's implant. MANDY: oml sister who are u SISTER: girl calm down it was a dare i had to deal with some real bad nuns JUNKO: shush bitches this is a fucking fite MANDY: fine bitch MANDY: gimme all u got Junko tries kicking Mandy, but Mandy grabs Junko's leg and throws it to the wall. MANDY: HA! Looks like ur not on your A game ???: NO BUT WE ARE Mandy and Sister turn around, only to find dozens of Monokumas trying to eat Mandy and Sister. MANDY: fuck Mandy and Sister fall to the ground from the pain. CROCHANEL'S LAIR --- 14 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- AFTERNOON Cruella wakes up, tied to a chair. She sees Nanette, Taylor Swift and Killer Crochanel standing in front of her. KILLER CROCHANEL: Hi bitch CRUELLA: my data doesnt reckognize ur bitch ass TAYLOR SWIFT: oh do u reckognize me CRUELLA: um i was roasting her with my programming skills u big fat fuck ofc i know who all of u are CRUELLA: She's discount Regina George, the other small ho is the next alcoholic child star and you are Yandere-chan... but more annoying ofc TAYLOR: thats probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me NANETTE: figures TAYLOR: OK IM GONNA SLAY UR JUNIOR ASS CRIM: bitch leave that to me Crim and the gang jump in the Crochanel's lair. CROCHANEL: ok literally how did u guys figure out I was here ELSA: You do realize its very easy to track a white van with a Taylor Swift logo on it right TAYLOR: im sorry if it looks better than ur itunes sale bish CUPCAKKE: ok im sorry but who even are you NICK: idek TOM: ok same DEADPOOL: is anyone a little bit confused VELMA: omg pls daddy fuck me DEADPOOL: gladly but wtf is happening CRIM: ok ill just need u to chop that bitch to pieces TAYLOR: HEY HOW ABOUT U RESPECT WOMEN U BIG FAT FUCK CRIM: come at me flopass Everyone starts fighting. Tom, CupcakKe and Nick punch Nanette; Velma, Deadpool and Elsa are fighting Taylor; and Crim and Claire are fighting Crochanel. Nanette tries to kick Nick in the dick, but CupcakKe gets triggered and sends the little bitch off the roof. Taylor grabs a katana and cuts off Deadpool's legs, but he can fucking regenerate so... Elsa grabs Taylor off guard and freezes her. Crim is struggling to fight Crochanel alone, but when Crochanel pushes her to the ground and gets ready to eat her head, Claire comes in Mortal Kombat and throws the reptile off the window. Tom and Elsa untie Cruella. CUPCAKKE: that was fucking fun ELSA: same i havent gotten this much action since ppl were tweeting #GiveElsaAGirlfriend and specially those Jelsa fanfics TOM: you did masturbate to those didnt you ELSA: why do u say that like its a bad thing CRIM: ok lets gtfo CROCHANEL: ILL GET MY REVENGE ONE DAY CLAIRE: not today boo The Regime leaves. Epilogue JAPAN --- 14 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- NIGHT Mona, Lucy and Angela are walking the streets of Tokyo. MONA: faggy lucy? FAGGY LUCY HELLOO FAGGY LUCY: ok u know what im done with ur bs Faggy Lucy I'M SORRY Lucifer grabs Mona and prepares to kill her, but suddenly Lucifer gets stabbed by another woman, who grabs Mona and runs away. Angela screams and tries to heal Lucifer. MONA: so u did get my cryptic texts ???: ofc i did bitch who tf do u think i am MONA: You never cease to dissapoint me Hester Ulrich HESTER: ikr im so flawlessCategory:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season Two Episodes